<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever isnt a Lifetime by Tsybunn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130396">Forever isnt a Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsybunn/pseuds/Tsybunn'>Tsybunn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kurooshou, M/M, Main Character Death, Past mika/daishou, Sickfic, fluff if you squint, haikyuu angst, hospitalfic, idk how to tag, inaccurate depiction of disease, kurooshou angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsybunn/pseuds/Tsybunn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daishou has been in the hospital for a few weeks, he doesnt like it but, at least Kuroo is there. Mika comes to visit him too, but he doesnt have much time left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever isnt a Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI! I wrote this fic originally for my english class and i figured i would share it! Please dont go nuts on me, Im bad about punctuation and such. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo had never been good at saying goodbye. When he was little oftentimes he would cry and sob anytime he had to leave his cousin or friends house. around when he was a teenager it wasnt crying or yelling, it became sulking and slight annoyance, but as he got older the hate for saying goodbye just grew more and more. He was snapped out of thought when the weak voice across the room softly spoke <br/>"are you okay..?"<br/>The voice came from his lifelong best friend, enemy, and recently lover, Daishou. He had been sick for a while now, but the majority of doctors brushed it off as an overreaction since he was so young, Until he got so weak and thin that he needed to be in the hospital with a proper diagnosis full time. <br/>"yeah.. Im fine, how are you feeling though? Your medication wear off?" Kuroo responds and fidgets with his hands absentmindedly "I can go get a doctor's attention if youre in pain"<br/>"Im fine, dont worry about me Rooster hair" Daishou smirked and looked at Kuroo, "Im worried about you though. you havent been home except for when the doctors force you to... arent your parents worried?" <br/>"You know the answer to that Snakey.. They dont care where I am or what im doing as long as I send them a text telling them."<br/>"Can i convince you to go home and take a shower at the very least? You stink" Daishou smirks wider as his boyfriend scoffs and crosses his arms. "Youre one to talk about stinking, have you taken a shower since youve gotten here?" He sneers and then immediately takes his words back "im sorry, ive been insensitive..You cant even wipe down with a rag can you?"<br/>"Nurses wont let me out of the bed unless theres an emergency, pay attention more cat bastard" Daishou snarls, a hint of playfulness in his voice. <br/>"Its hard to pay attention when you're constantly rambling about this damn tv show youre hooked on" Kuroo grumbles. If you had looked in on them, you'd think both males were perfectly healthy, and not that one of them was dying from an incurable illness. Kuroo pipes up<br/>"so..what did the doctors say it was again? You know i wasnt paying attention when he mentioned it, was too focused on how weak you looked.." he grumbles softly, hoping he hadnt hit a nerve with his words. <br/>"some random type of cancer, it apparently runs through my mom's side of the family, skipped her generation and since im the 'weak link' i have it." He grumbles "if they didnt brush me off like they did i could have gotten proper treatment for it.." <br/>Kuroo stares at Daishou "you know that none of this is your fault right..? You had no way to predict this would happen, and now they're just...keeping you comfortable until you die." <br/>A petite doctor walks into the room and smiles softly at the two men "I hate to inform you both, but its getting quite late and visitors arent allowed past a certain time on weekdays. You can come back at 9 tomorrow morning." <br/>Kuroo sighs and kisses Daishou's cheek softly "Ill shower, dont worry, I wouldnt want to stink up your room. want anything from the apartment?"<br/>Daishou thinks for a moment "maybe a few of your sweatshirts? a few blankets maybe?" He asks softly.<br/>"can do snake bastard" Kuroo gives him another kiss but this time on the lips "I'll be back okay?" <br/>~-~-~-~-~-~-<br/>Kuroo arrived earlier than visiting hours allowed the next morning, he underestimated how long the line would take to get his morning coffee and finish his physics essay. Once the clock struck 9 o'clock he rushed to the desk to get permission to go back to his boyfriend's room. When he walked in it appeared like his lover was asleep, but in reality he was staring out the window across the room <br/>" 's that you Kuroo?" he asks softly <br/>"who else would it be? Mark fuckin Twain?" Kuroo cackles and sits down in the chair in the corner of the room. "I brought you a few of my hoodies from highschool if you can stand having 'Nekoma' across your back" He tosses the hoodies on top of daishou and the sickly male sits up to put one of them on <br/>"oh yeah, uhm.. Mika wants to visit me, if thats okay. I think she finally processed whats happening and wants to see me before I.. yah know" Daishou slides his finger across his throat and looks at Kuroo with heavy eyes. <br/>"I dont mind, she's your ex and one of your close friends, she deserves to come see you." He smiles and gets up to open the blinds "How's your back feel? its gotta hurt from sitting and laying down all the time"<br/>"hm? I feel fine, my back aches but it doesnt hurt too bad" Daishou rubs his back and stretches a bit "could you hand me my phone so i can call Mika and see when she's gonna get here?" <br/>Kuroo gets up and grabs the cell phone off the nightstand beside Daishou’s bed <br/>“you really need to check your messages more often, shes been blowing your phone up all morning” <br/>“Yeah yeah whatever, just hand me my phone so i can call her” He holds his hand out and Kuroo sets the phone into the smaller male’s hand. Daishou dials his friend’s phone number and smiles when she picks up<br/>“Hi Mika! When are you planning on coming by?” He asks and fidgets with his hoodie sleeve “You can come whenever, Kuroo is here if you wanna say hi to him as well” <br/>Kuroo cant hear much from Mika but understands enough to know that she is on the way and almost at the hospital, he hadnt seen her since highschool and they were all in their mid-twenties now. Kuroo heard Daishou hang up the phone and a few minutes later Mika busted through the door with a wide smile <br/>“Hiiiya!!” she smiles and sets her purse down on the other chair in the room “its so good to see you Suguru!! I hope this was an okay time to pop in” <br/>“Any time is a good time, well as long as they arent trying to run tests and shit on me, then nobody is allowed in here” Daishou shrugs and he and mika chat for a bit, after a while Mika has to leave and its back to just Kuroo and Daishou. Daishou yawns and rubs his eyes <br/>“Come lay down with me, i wanna take a nap and you know i cant sleep as good when yure not in the bed” He grumbles out and Kuroo gets up and climbs into the bed beside his boyfriend. He strokes his lover’s back and smiles <br/>“How did i end up so lucky, I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the whole entire world, he’ so beautiful and kind but he doesnt even realize it” Kuroo purrs and smiles. Daishou snarls a bit “Im not kind, you know this, im only sweet to you and to Mika, thats it” He grumbles and snuggles closer to Kuroo <br/>“Can I ask you something?” Daishou asks and looks at Kuroo’s face <br/>“Of course- anything you want or need ask away snakey” <br/>“You talk to the doctors right..How long do they say I have? I know its a touchy subject and you dont have to tell me i just… I just want to know”<br/>Kuroo tenses up and then sighs softly <br/>“They think at the most 4 months, and at the least...well tomorrow, any day, even today.. Apparently you already show several of the symptoms of a patient who is about to die” Kuroo rubs his lover’s back and kisses his forehead “but youre a fighter Suguru, you always have been, they can treat you and you’ll be comfortable, youre so strong and you can fight this..” <br/>Kuroo doesnt realize that Daishou had started to cry until he feels a wet spot on his tee shirt <br/>“Suguru..” <br/>Daishou sobs and buries his face into his boyfriend’s chest <br/>“Its not fair! Its not fucking fair Tetsurou! I was going to do so much… I wanted to play professionally, I wanted to get married and have a family! I cant do anything, im stuck in this damn bed like a caged bird and its not fair! Out of all people why me?!” He hiccups as fat tears roll down his pale cheeks. “Its not fair.. Ive only recently come to terms with the fact that im..dying..any second i could just die and it <br/>makes me feel sick..” he whimpers and stares at Kuroo<br/>“I..I dont know what to do in this situation… But just know im here Suguru, im never going anywhere. Im not going to leave you, or go anywhere I swear” Kuroo hugs Daishou tightly and wipes away the tears in his eyes “I promise I’ll never leave you if I have a choice..” </p>
<p>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~</p>
<p>Days fly by like minutes after that, the season had changed, the leaves had fallen off all of the trees, with the colder weather meant more blankets and sweaters brought to the hospital by Kuroo and sometimes Mika brought Daishou warm clothes she had thrifted of been reminded of him while she was shopping. Mid december was the worst out of all of the other months, it was constantly freezing cold and the hospital being near a large body of water made it feel even colder. <br/>“hey bub..” Kuroo said as he walked into the hospital room and sat down in his corner chair<br/>“hey..” Daishou cooed weakly and sat up, coughing hoarsely<br/>“be careful! dont hurt yourself, do you need medication?”<br/>"Im okay, just freezing cold" Daishou said softly, "though.. I dont think i need anymore medication.. its strange how the body know when youre dying, isnt it?"<br/>Kuroo stared at his boyfriend with a shocked face <br/>"you cant be serious.. The doctors said you had months! its only been a few weeks you cant- I- This doesnt- you cant go" He croaks out, attempting to hide the choked sobs he was holding in. <br/>"Tetsurou..come here, get out of that uncomfortable chair and come sit beside me" Daishou smiles as big as he can without hurting himself, which isnt very big due to his sickness. Kuroo got up out of the chair he had been sitting in and walked over to Daishou’s hospital bed, only to sit back down on a soft cushioned bed. Daishou snuggled up to his lover and let out a soft sigh<br/>"I know whats going through your mind you know.. you never want to say goodbye, and you just want these moments to last forever.. but unfortunately they cant... I wish they could, I wish we could just live the rest of our lives together without it being cut so short like this.." he let out a soft laugh "its almost like one of those sappy romance movies but...love cant save my life like it does in those movies.." Kuroo glances at Daishou’s face and sees that hes crying.<br/>"lay down with me?" he asks, and Kuroo swiftly complies, the quick movement causes the sickly male to cough into Kuroo’s chest. The taller male strokes his boyfriend's back and stares at the window, soft snowflakes begin falling and he sits up slightly to get a better look. <br/>"Oi snakey, its snowing" no reply came from the other male "Suguru, look its snowing outside," again, no response came. Daishou looked at the sickly male's face, he looked too peaceful to be asleep and Kuroo knew this, he just didnt want to accept it. "Suguru.." he whispered softly as he heard a flatline come from the heart monitor hooked up to his boyfriend. He stares at his lover, his second half, who now lay lifeless on the bed. Fat tears began rolling down his cheeks as he started screaming incoherent words and sentences. Everything afterwards was a blur, Doctors rushing in and pulling him away, nurses trying to soothe him, the sound of beeping from other rooms invaded his mind as he blankly stared at the window. A small cardinal landed on a branch and looked at him before swiftly flying off, The bird flew over the hospital and seemed to disappear into thin air, almost like an angel being called back to heaven. <br/>~-~-~-~-~-~-~-<br/>a year after Daishou passed away, Kuroo finally manages to visit his grave to pay his respects and mourn properly, he’s still moved to tears at the mention of his lover, but he usually puts on a brave face and speaks steadily to the people mentioning him. Kuroo kneels before the headstone with his lover’s name on it and he sniffles <br/>“Hey baby...I miss you so very much.. You dont even know.. i uh.. brought roses and your favorite flowers for you.. Mika brought some by yesterday but I dont know where they are..they might have blown away…” he starts to let out sobs as he stares at the headstone in front of him, he hiccups and starts speaking again “Im sorry that...that we couldnt get you the help you needed..if only we knew sooner you’d still...be with me..” he wipes his nose and fiddles around in his pocket “i….got rings for us...I had planned everything out before you got admitted...I was going to propose today...your birthday… but...I never got to…” he hiccups and wipes his eyes more. Slowly he calms down enough and he sees a small cardinal land on his boyfriend’s grave, it chirps at him and ruffles its feathers before glancing around and flying away. Cardinals always seem to find him, no matter where he is, he read that they appear when a deceased loved one is thinking of you, which could be true. Kuroo stood up and brushed his pants off, he tied the engagement ring he got for his lover to the flowers and set them in a vase. The wind softly blew as Kuroo stepped away to go back to the car, in the wind a few of the rose petals fluttered off and danced around before landing on the hood of Kuroo’s car. The lazy breeze drifted back to a soft breeze and settled down, leaving Kuroo alone with his thoughts and a ring on his finger that says “Forever and Always” with a small heart and his and Daishou’s initials carved into the gold exterior.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>